


Mystic Messenger [One Shots]

by Ningyolita



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, Fanfiction, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyolita/pseuds/Ningyolita
Summary: Aquí quiero recopilar algunos relatos breves centrados en los distintos personajes de Mystic Messenger enfrentándose a todo sitio de situaciones: desde el romanticismo más azucarado a otros momentos con un toque más intenso.Mystic Messenger y sus personajes pertenecen a Cheritz.





	1. We found love right where we are (Jumin Han x MC)

La fiesta se había extendido más de lo que estaba planeado en un principio, no obstante, el resultado había sido más que satisfactorio, teniendo en cuenta la contagiosa alegría de los invitados así como la gran cantidad de apretones de manos y números de teléfono que se habían intercambiado a lo largo de la velada.

Jumin se había mantenido a su lado, encargado de presentarle a los diversos invitados con los que estaba familiarizado, además de actuar a modo de apuntador cuando ella se olvidaba de algún nombre. Cabe decir que no se había dado tal circunstancia. Por lo que no quedaba muy claro si sus funciones eran aquellas o más bien se comportaba como un novio receloso pendiente de que ningún tipo se tomara demasiadas confianzas.

Se encontraban volviendo a la casa, en la parte de atrás del coche de él, amparados por un silencio cómodo, intercambiando tímidas sonrisas a la par que entrelazaban los dedos, ambos felices y satisfechos, cansados pero sumamente contentos. Una alegría cálida que incluso había contagiado a Kim, el chófer, que murmuraba suavemente los villancicos emitidos por el estéreo del coche. No había motivo para no hablar, si bien, quizás una mera palabra fuera capaz de romper el hechizo, esa burbuja de ilusión que los mantenía despiertos, que reventaría en el momento en el que la conciencia de que todos los preparativos habían tocado a su fin, que la RFA había vuelto a las andadas.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, una presencia familiar los estaba esperando, lista y preparada para las caricias y las dulces palabras de su amo, atenciones que reclamaba frotando su peludo cuerpo por los tobillos de él. Sin embargo, fue ella la que la tomó en sus brazos, rascándole detrás de las orejas y llevándosela al salón a la par que dejaba por el camino unos preciosos zapatos de tacón.

\- ¿Te apetece una copa?

\- No me vendría nada mal, gracias, Jumin.

Él se marchó a la cocina, solícito y preparado para escoger un caldo acorde para la ocasión. La mejor cosecha sólo para ella, para su chica. Por el camino, escogió dos esbeltas copas de cristal que llenó sin demora, listas para un brindis a modo de celebración. Una música se colaba por el pasillo, una melodía lenta, palabras.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how._  
_People fall in love in mysterious ways.  
_ _Maybe just the touch of a hand~_

La imagen que se encontró lo dejó paralizado, no por la sorpresa o el miedo, era algo diferente, algo cálido que se extendía más allá de su pecho, que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta así como ciertas dificultades al tomar aire. Ella bailaba con su pequeña Elizabeth III en brazos, murmuraba la letra de la canción, susurrando a la felina, que ronroneaba con satisfacción. La luz era tenue, danzaba sobre su espalda descubierta, sobre el tejido de su vestido que ahora arrastraba por el suelo, pies de alabastro asomaban con cada paso. Era como ver a una niña que disfruta imitando a su ídolo, pero también a una mujer que ama, que se mueve con lentitud saboreando cada verso, que brilla en la noche. Cuando ella giró, el vestido bailó a su compás, dejando de lado a la gata, movía los brazos libres invitándolo a abrazarla, pasos mudos sobre la alfombra. Y él seguía ahí parado, hasta que ella le quitó las copas de los dedos, despacio y sin dejar de sonreír, apartándose. No. No iba a dejarla escapar, nunca más. Era como el agua, con la luz jugando sobre su superficie, sobre unas curvas desdibujadas por el tejido, huidiza, incontenible, como el aliento que pugnaba por llegar a sus pulmones.

Cuando la rodeo por la cintura y la acostó contra su pecho, ella se rió, cubrió sus manos con sus palmas tibias y se meció al compás de la canción, ambos bailando a destiempo. Él le beso la nuca, acariciando su espalda, rozando sus hombros con la boca, ella dejó paso a su aliento, que bajaba por sus omóplatos, a la par que las manos de él desataban con destreza la hilera de botones que se extendía más allá de las lumbares. Cuando ella notó que el vestido le resbalaba por los hombros, se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a una ardiente mirada gris, se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído:

-  _So honey now... take me into your loving arms_ ~

Y él le hizo caso, acomodando las curvas del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo propio, apropiándose de un aroma ya familiar. Deseo.

-  _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ ~

Así lo hizo, un beso profundo al que apenas pudo poner fin, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados esperando el siguiente movimiento.

-  _Place your head on my beating heart_ ~

Y por el camino ayudó a la delicada prenda a deslizarse por los hombros de ella, sintiendo la suavidad su pecho, piel que esconde un corazón que aletea con prisa.

La canción seguía, pero ambos se habían perdido, escribiendo versos de saliva en la piel ajena, una muda declaración que escapa de los labios de él, pero no hay silencio, sólo una sonrisa, más besos, nuevas caricias.


	2. It takes two (ZEN x MC)

Sus ojos pesaban. Era tarde, y no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que ponerse a revisar un capítulo de su tesis. Las palabras empezaban a mezclarse unas con otras en esa introducción sumamente conocida "¿Debería reescribirla?", se preguntaba a la par que bostezaba. Por sorpresa, un suave roce la hizo estremecer, unos brazos desnudos le rodearon los hombros, mientras los labios de él le mordisqueaban la nuca y el hombro.

\- MC... es tarde.

\- Lo sé, Zen, pero...

\- Te estás quedando dormida.

Ella suspiró, resignada, aunque reticente a asumir la verdad. Cerró la pantalla del portátil y se quedó mirando a su chico, con el pelo suelto y despeinado, vestido con unos pantalones de pijama, descalzo... tentador.

\- Llévame a la cama, Zen.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio. La rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó en volandas.

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi lady.

La dejó con delicadeza sobre el colchón, ella soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Fue el propio Zen quien se encargó de taparla, arroparla, y después, unirse a ella bajo las sábanas, abrazarla y darle un beso de buenas noches. Cayó absolutamente rendida en los brazos del chico, embriagada en su olor y su suave tacto. Sus ojos pesaban y el lento latido del corazón de él supuso todo un arrullo que la llevó a las tierras de Morfeo.

Si bien, el despertar fue todavía más dulce. Suave y tierna, con el cuerpo entumecido, recorrido por unas cálidas manos en busca de su piel. Abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras un par de dedos acariciaba su boca, mordió las yemas regodeándose en el gruñido que se escuchó a su espalda. Sin apenas darse cuenta, él se cernía sobre ella, besándola lento y dulce, deshaciéndose, a la par, de las fronteras textiles que ocultaban el cuerpo de ella, memorizado cada recoveco y curva, terreno que luego pasó a reconocer con su boca.

\- Zen... - suspiró ella cuando intentó levantarse, quería desnudarlo y tocarlo. Aquello no era justo, se mirase por donde se mirase.

\- Sssh...

Él se lo impidió, sujetándola por las muñecas, mientras su otra mano descendía más allá de sus caderas desnudas, que se alzaron involuntariamente en busca de una caricia más profunda. Hundió su lengua en la boca de ella a la par que sus dedos se hundían más abajo, moviéndose lentamente, resbalando suavemente para hacerla gemir.

El efecto fue inmediato: suspiró mientras él la liberaba de sus ataduras manuales, para poder recorrerla, insistir en aquellas zonas que pedían su atención a gritos, cumbres erectas, piel de gallina. La miraba sucumbir mientras ella se recreaba en la visión de él: poderoso, apenas alumbrado por la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas, puro elogio a la sombra, a los destellos de su pelo, que le acariciaban el cuerpo con la sutileza de una pluma, excitándola más y más, esos ojos de rubí devorándola.

Sólo la miraba, y ya se sentía arder.

Y él lo sabía, lo que lo hacía sonreír con suficiencia.

Quería borrarle esa mueca de la cara, pero la presión de sus dedos le hizo cerrar los ojos y arquearse. El ritmo se tornaba más rápido, y un pulgar había acudido a ayudar a sus compañeros mediante unos comedidos movimientos circulares que la estaban matando. Y cuando abrió los ojos, de nuevo esa mirada.

Arqueó la espalda, gimió, se acarició bajo esa roja mirada.

La respiración de él cada vez se hacía más profunda, la presión en sus pantalones más molesta.

\- Hyun... por favor.

Cuando ella lo llamó ya no pudo más, la liberó de sus dedos y devoró su boca con un hambre feroz, colocándose entre sus piernas, ella preparada para recibirlo.

Ambos suspiraron con el roce mutuo.

Ella volvió a arquearse buscando el roce de la piel de él, él la correspondió perdiéndose en la curva de su cuello. Entrelazaron los dedos y se dejaron llevar, dos cuerpos a la deriva buscándose en plena tormenta de besos y mordiscos. Él la sujetó de las caderas mientras ella se dejaba ir, la acariciaba con labios de coral, hinchados tras el festín de aquél baile corporal. No tardó, si bien, en seguirla, mientras ella le tiraba, despacio, del pelo, guiándolo más adentro, más allá de su boca.

Como bien se suele decir, después de la tormenta llega la calma, resaca marina de mimos y caricias.

\- Buenos días, princesa.


	3. Jumean (Jumin Han x MC)

Permanecer encerrada en aquella casa le estaba haciendo un flaco favor a sus hábitos nocturnos: otra noche en la que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Ya no sabía qué más intentar. Leche caliente antes de dormir, infusiones relajantes, meditación, películas en versión extendida... Nada. Así que pasaba gran parte de las noches encerrada en una de las estancias de la mansión de los Han, un bonito despacho con muebles de anticuario y unas maravillosas estanterías empotradas repletas de libros, sus nuevos mejores amigos.

En ocasiones, como era el caso, Elizabeth III se unía a ella, disfrutando ambas de un momento entre chicas, horas de caricias y ronroneo, cotilleos que no recibían respuesta, aunque los ojos de la felina parecían iluminarse cada vez que le parecía escuchar el nombre de su más entregado sirviente. Las hay con suerte y las hay que no pueden dormir por las noches.

No obstante, aquella noche se presentaba diferente.

Sobre todo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Elizabeth! ¡Aquí estás!

Parecía que la gata no se alegraba demasiado de verle, encaramada al respaldo del sofá, con el lomo completamente erizado.

\- ¡Jumin! ¿Acaso no sabes llamar? ¿Quieres matarnos del susto o algo así?

\- Estoy en mi casa.

Y así era, claro. Ella se frota la frente. A veces aquel chico era imposible.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Se había acercado con el fin de calmar a Elizabeth, tomándola entre sus brazos y sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pata del sillón.

\- Leo.

Ella le mostró la portada de la novela que la tenía atrapada aquella noche.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde?

\- No podía dormir.

\- Ya veo... ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- Por supuesto. Estás en tu casa.

Jumin se levantó, y sin detenerse demasiado, cogió el primer volumen que se puso a su alcance. Ella intentó echar un vistazo al título de la portada.

\- ¿Desde cuando lees a Jane Austen, Jumin?

Él, desconcertado, leyó el título de la obra que había cogido.

\- Siempre es un buen momento para empezar, MC.

Esa media sonrisa... Lo cierto es que creaba un bonito conjunto con su camisa desabotonada y su pelo, medio aplastado medio de punta a causa de la almohada. Él se sentó en el mismo sitio, disfrutando de los ronroneos de la gata así como de las primeras páginas de la novela.

Ella le acarició el pelo, sin apenas ser consciente del gesto, buscando arreglar aquél desaguisado. No quería reconocerlo, pero el hombre de negocios que habitaba en Jumin perdía toda la credibilidad al verlo de aquella guisa. Y claro, por ello, había que ponerle remedio.

Él tensó los hombros en un primer momento, pero una vez se acostumbró al toque de sus manos, retomó la lectura. Ella siguió con sus leves toques, pequeños tirones en la zona de la nuca... Era una escena tierna, un esbozo de un futuro compartido, quizás no demasiado lejano, o quizás completamente imposible. Un momento que se extendió durante horas, hasta que la respiración de uno de ellos se tornó en suaves ronquidos.

Ella levantó la vista de las páginas del libro, repentinamente consciente de la posición de las agujas del reloj ¿En serio era tan tarde? Miró a su compañero, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, el libro aún abierto entre sus manos. Lo tomó del hombro, agitando lo con delicadeza.

\- Jumin... despierta. Se ha hecho muy tarde.

\- ¿Mmmmh? -miró a su alrededor confundido -¿Dónde estamos?

\- Estábamos leyendo, te has quedado dormido.

\- Es verdad... lo siento. Es muy tarde.

Se levantó, con su recién adquirida compostura por bandera. Ella tomó a Elizabeth III en brazos, esperándolo en la puerta, rumbo, cada uno a sus correspondientes dormitorios. Cuando estaban a punto de separarse fue él quien habló primero.

\- Esa no es la habitación de Elizabeth, MC.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y con el mayor cuidado del mundo, dejó a la gata en los brazos de Jumin.

\- Buenas noches -se despidió ella.

Sin embargo, el suave agarre de una mano en su brazo le hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Te quedas un rato con nosotros?

\- Es muy tarde, Jumin.

Silencio. Un susurro por parte de él.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Por favor.

¿En serio? Jumin Han no tenía la costumbre de decir aquellas palabras mágicas, ya que, habitualmente, cada uno de sus deseos se veía cumplido. Era un mandón con todas las de la ley, por ello, aquella reacción le había pillado con la guardia baja.

\- Por favor, MC.

Era como ver a un niño que se acaba de despertar después de una pesadilla, ligeramente indefenso, sujetando contra el pecho a su peludo salvavidas.

\- Está bien. De acuerdo.

Era la primera vez que entraba en el dormitorio del chico. Y vaya, no se esperaba aquello.

\- Madre mía, Jumin. Parece la suite de un puticlub de alto standing.

\- Que vulgar. Era la habitación de mi padre.

\- Ya veo... oye, ¿Has pensando en añadir un espejo en el techo? Creo que le daría un toque especial.

\- A Elizabeth le gusta.

En efecto, la gata se divertía observando los peces de colores que nadaban en las columnas-acuario que delimitaban la cama, una cama redonda, para ser más exactos. Él se acomodó a una lado de la misma, ella no sabía donde sentarse.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, MC, cabemos los tres de sobra.

De perdidos al río. Al momento siguiente se vio rodeada de unas sábanas de algodón de la mejor calidad, suaves y cálidas, con Elizabeth III acurrucado a su lado. Las luces apagadas.

\- ¿Estás dormida?

\- Todavía no.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Es verdad... lo que he leído en el chat?

\- ¿El qué?

Bajó el tono de voz.

\- Que yo te gusto.

Ella se volvió en su dirección, tomándose con esa mirada de acero, piel de mármol, alumbrada por el resplandor de las peceras. Un claro de luna. Sintió su rostro arder a la par que él se acercaba cada vez más. Labios de coral, olas en la mirada.

\- Sólo hablaré en presencia de mi abogado.

Fue ella la que se acercó, dejando un beso sobre su mejilla, tan breve como la caricia de una aleta. Después, se dio la vuelta, movida por una marea de timidez. Él no supo que hacer, suspiró y se dispuso a volver a su lado.

\- Aunque... -susurró ella -puede.

Susurro de sábanas, unos brazos en torno a su cuerpo de sirena.

\- Tú también... puede.

\- ¿Puede?

\- Puede.

Su voz sonaba a sonrisa.


	4. Your Name (Yoosung Kim x MC)

Para ella aquello había sido demasiado fácil.

Sentarse, abrir uno de aquellos libros y topar con una mirada violeta.

Dulzura que no se podía captar al otro lado de la pantalla.

Para él, no. Al menos, por el momento.

Estaba bastante ocupado intentando concentrarse.Demasiadas páginas, demasiados exámenes y un ordenador excesivamente tentador. ¿La mejor solución? Huir. Escapar entre las estanterías de la biblioteca de su universidad, intentar encontrar caras conocidas que le permitieran compartir su sufrimiento. Pero sólo dio con sus apuntes. Y hay que decir que no se estaba enterando de mucho.

Lo mismo le pasaba a ella, aunque por motivos diametralmente opuestos. Exceso de pensamientos, una presencia que observar frente a sus ojos. Decisiones. ¿Debería presentarse y decirle algo? ¿O mejor mantener ese improvisado anonimato?

Sí.

No.

Pero también quizás.

El tiempo corría sin que las páginas avanzaran. Uno se revolvía el pelo, la otra, finalmente, compartió una mirada. Fugaz. Sutil. Tanto que pasó desapercibida. Una lástima. Aunque quizás no fuera la única. Ojalá.

Él con sus apuntes.

Ella con sus sonrisas escondidas.

Él escapó.

Ella aprovechó la ocasión.

Un gesto inocente, una nadería.

La pista que resolviera el misterio, abandonada sobre una mesa repleta de papeles desordenados. Esperaba que el azar jugara a su favor, que él café no se hubiera enfriado cuando él volviera, porque era su turno de irse, sin dejar, tras sus pasos, un rastro de palabras que lo llevara a su lado.

Simplemente iba a tomar el aire, a buscar un par de libros.

Cuando él volvió se sorprendió al encontrar un vaso de papel sobre la mesa, una nota debajo.

"Ya va siendo hora de tomarse un descanso, tanto esfuerzo no puede ser bueno."

La letra de un desconocido firmada por un nombre que le era familiar.

¿Dónde...?

Le faltó tiempo para recorrer cada tramo de la sala en un camino violeta.

¿Quién?

Lo peor de todo es que nunca la había visto, y a este paso, tampoco es que fuera a hacerlo en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Hasta que se fijó en los libros de la mesa, y reconoció esas imágenes, esos textos de los que ella no dejaba de quejarse en el chat. La misma letra desordenada entre los folios.

La primera opción fue sentarse y esperar.

Pero el café se enfrió sin que ella apareciera.

No le quedaban uñas que morder. No podía retomar sus propios asuntos.

Pero si se iba...

Dicen que la fortuna favorece a los intrépidos.

Aunque no fue su caso.

Dado que recorrió cada una de las salas de la biblioteca intentando dar con ella. Caso difícil si tenemos en cuenta la premisa de no conocerla.

¿Podría ser aquella chica rubia que fumaba en la puerta?

¿O la que estaba hablando por teléfono?

Nadie le puso freno, ni siquiera los murmullos de aquellos que le pedían silencio. Sobre todo cuando dejó escapar su frustración al volver a la mesa y ver que ella ya no estaba. Ni rastro de sus libros, ni una nueva nota.

Solo café frío.

La salida.

Otra vez.

Las mismas personas.

Sonido de pasos, una puerta que se abre.

Él se da por vencido.

Ella camina hacía delante.

Y entonces.

Simplemente ocurre.

Se chocan sin mirarse. Él pide disculpas, ella reconoce su voz. Se miran como desconocidos, ella se toca el pelo, él se sonroja sin saber por qué.

\- Yoosung.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola.

Dos. Sólo dos palabras fueron suficientes. Evidentemente, pronunciadas por una voz mucho más dulce sin las distorsiones telefónicas. Podrían haber sido dos palabras más dulces, sílabas de pasión o de amor eterno. Si bien, por su sencillez fueron suficientes.

\- ¿MC?

Ella asintió. Y él, sin mediar palabra, sólo pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos.


	5. I'm in trouble (ZEN x MC)

Ya estaban otra vez.

No es que se pasaran todo el día discutiendo, más bien eran raras las ocasiones en las que se enzarzaban en duelos de palabras.

Pero, como en todas las relaciones, estas cosas pasan.

Y, no lo neguemos, a cualquiera nos gusta quedarnos con la última palabra.

\- Oh, en serio, Hyun, que te follen.

\- Tus ganas.

\- Pues sí.

La respuesta calló como un jarro de agua fría entre ambos.

Ella se tapó la boca, él enrojeció sin demora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Pues eso.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, MC?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Que tengo ganas de follarte, Hyun.

Algo despertó dentro de él, algo salvaje, algo familiar.

La bestia.

\- Nena...

A la mierda la discusión, la última palabra y el motivo, cualquiera que fuere, que se interponía entre él y ella, entre sus bocas y la bragueta de sus pantalones.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de ti...

Prácticamente le ronroneaba en la oreja, mientras la punta de su nariz trazaba la curva de su cuello, podía sentir su respiración en la piel, mechones plateados le rozaban la mejilla, el roce de sus dientes en su hombro. Ella le tiró suave de la coleta y buscó su boca, el primero de una cadena de besos, interrumpidos cuando él la cogió en volandas y se la llevó a la cama.

Se desnudaron con rapidez en busca del tesoro que es la piel ajena, la caricia completa de un cuerpo desnudo, una mirada reflejada en el espejo.

\- Mírame, princesa.

Ella estaba de rodillas, los codos apoyados sobre las sábanas ya revueltas, dándole la espalda pero, a la vez perdida en esa mirada escarlata gracias al espejo que tenía delante, que le devolvía una imagen en la que no se reconocía: una copia de labios hinchados y ojos que brillan. 

Jugó con ella primero, mordiendo sus muslos, un dedo entre sus piernas.

Cuando por fin gimió, no pudo sino responderle.

\- La más bella y preciosa, tan dulce y exquisita...

Despacio, la hizo suya.

\- Tan húmeda y suave.

Se movió con lentitud, ella se acomodó en la cama, se chupó los dedos y se acarició, un espectáculo improvisado en el espejo. Para el propio disfrute, y también, para el deleite de él, por supuesto.

Y eso le hizo incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas, sostenerla por las caderas mientras los codos de ella cedían, dejándose hacer y llevar, sin perder, ni por un instante el hilo que la ataba a sus ojos de rubí, más oscuros que antes. Una mirada salvaje y hambrienta, que se llenaba de la admiración propia de un artista cuando contempla a su musa bailar. Que se presentaba en su cabeza cuando se vio obligada a cerrar sus propios ojos, en una marejada de placer y suspiros, para después derrumbarse, agotada y satisfecha.

Una mirada que volvió a por ella cuando se tumbó en la cama, enredada entre hebras de plata y un cuerpo del mármol más bello de Carrara. 


	6. Summer Sunshine (Yoosung Kim x MC)

El despertador sonó como cada mañana, incluso puede que antes. Pero lo cierto es que él llevaba prácticamente toda la noche despierto, con los nervios y la ilusión acechando a cada momento, impidiéndole cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. 

Por no hablar del dolor.

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero lo cierto es que el ojo le ardía, escocía, pinchaba y tantos otros calificativos de las terribles sensaciones que sentía después de la operación. Ese era otro de los motivos que le impedían dormir, además del añorar su cama, de los pensamientos sobre ella.

El sonido del despertador parecía traerlo de vuelta a una realidad, que en un principio podía resultar familiar: paredes amarillas, un ordenador sobre la mesa, póster y fotos del LOLOL por todas partes... pero no, estaba en una habitación de hospital, solo y con ese característico olor a desinfectante ahogándolo, implacable.

Pero hoy era la fiesta.

Y si pensaban que iban a conseguir retenerlo, estaban muy, pero que muy equivocados.

* * * * * 

Los invitados empezaban a llegar.

Saludos de cortesía. 

Apretones de manos.

Besos en la mejilla.

Y ellos, claro. La RFA prácticamente al completo, deslumbrantes, tal y como ella los había imaginado.

Aunque faltaba él, claro.

Su chico de ojos como la puesta de sol.

La preocupación la reconcomía, a pesar de que Seven le había asegurado por activa y por pasiva que estaba bien, había sido una intervención sencilla a pesar de la pérdida de visión que trajo consigo, corregible mediante unas gafas, y mejorable con la medicación adecuada. Pero seguía y seguía con su verborrea intentando quitarle importancia a algo que... en fin, sí que la tenía, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que habían hecho.

La solicitud del perdón camuflada entre explicaciones que estaban de más.

Pero no era cuestión de distraerse, tenían una fiesta que celebrar.

Y entre los invitados, un chico de cabellos de sol.

Seguramente, la imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Cuando un camarero se acercó con las copas, un reflejo de mirada violeta.

No podía ser.

Una mano suave y blanca, acercándose lentamente, intentando robar un vaso, o una caricia.

Aquello era imposible.

Pero ahí estaba él.

Yoosung.

Como una estrella fugaz, que decide bajar del cielo en pos de un deseo.

Un ruego que se hace realidad.

Un salto, y ella no toca el suelo.

Es absurdo, pero parecía respirar helio, flotando en un camino hacia sus brazos, hacia esa sonrisa que parecía imposible.

Pero él la atrapó justo a tiempo, alzándola más aún si cabe y raptándola en un abrazo de verano.

Era como oler el mar, y su respiración, las olas.

Y sus labios, un coral.

Y su beso, la caricia del sol sobre la piel mojada.


	7. I'm an ordinary man (Vanderwood x MC)

Estaba haciendo aquello por la agencia.

No podía permitir que uno de sus subordinados estuviera tan distraído, constantemente pegado al teléfono charlando con ella y con el resto de compañeros que formaban la dichosa R.F.A.

Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía hackearle el teléfono para desinstalar la aplicación: él se había encargado de levantar unas buenas defensas así como toda una serie de alertas que le impedían ir más a allá de una galería de fotos que parecían puestas allí a propósito.

Maldito Seven.

Malditos sean sus disfraces.

Y maldita la gracia que le hacía tener que colarse en aquel inmueble.

Necesitaba un cigarro, urgentemente.

No obstante, en su camino se cruzó una chica.

Sí.

La chica que había visto en las pantallas de él, la que se encargaba de organizar la fiesta de ese año.

MC.

La siguió con la mayor discreción posible.

El tabaco podía esperar cuando tienes trabajo que hacer.

Escaleras arriba y abajo. Papeles a rellenar, garabatos y firmas aquí y allá.

Atendiendo a la naturaleza del lugar en el que se encontraban, todo apuntaba a que se estaba tomando bastante en serio su labor como coordinadora de la fiesta, solicitando toda una serie de mobiliario efímero, papel de calidad para las invitaciones y registros, un técnico de sonido...

Al menos parecía eficiente.

No como otros.

Realmente, era una chica normal, después de todo. No un peligro, no una espía camelándose a un grupo que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que perder el tiempo en una aplicación móvil.

Bueno, y si lo era... realmente estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Quizás, si se diera el caso, podría ser una perfecta sustituta para Seven.

Estaba desvariando.

"Necesito un cigarro."

Se frotó los ojos sin mirar donde ponía los pies, y un mal paso lo llevó directo al suelo. Un escalón, y otro, y otro. Su trasero rebotaba en un accidentado descenso hacía la salida del edificio.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?

Un agente formado y respetado, con toda una serie de peligrosas misiones a su espalda, capaz de infiltrarse en todo tipo de agrupaciones sospechosas, de aguantar las peores torturas sin abrir la boca y de dejar el suelo brillante tan sólo contando con los productos que ese pelirrojo desgraciado tenía en su casa...

Se había caído de culo por unas escaleras.

Y el suelo ni siquiera estaba mojado.

Ni el embaldosado estaba en mal estado.

Y encima, dolía.

"Definitivamente, necesito un cigarro. Y unas vacaciones."

\- ¿Está bien?

Perfecto. Alguien lo había visto todo, la guinda en su particular pastel de humillación.

\- Estoy bien - Respondió sin mirar a su interlocutor, que le tendía una mano.

Una mano femenina, de largos dedos.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró de nuevo con el rostro de ella, esa mirada ahora cargada de preocupación.

\- ¿Se ha hecho daño?

\- No, no, estoy bien, gracias.

Le apartó la mano con la mayor delicadeza posible y se puso en pie, inspeccionando su ropa.

Ni un rasguño.

Y el taser seguía donde debía estar.

Y ella estaba delante de él, observándolo.

\- ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

"¿Perdón?"

\- Lo dudo mucho, señorita. Gracias por la ayuda.

\- No hay porqué darlas. Me llamo MC.

Estúpida. No puedes dar tu verdadero nombre así por las buenas, y menos a una persona que acabas de conocer.

Y que se acaba de caer por las escaleras.

En fin, estaba claro que no era una agente infiltrada si actuaba con tal naturalidad.

\- Vanderwood.

Genial, ahora el estúpido era él.

Ella sonrío.

\- Vanderwood... un amigo trabaja con una tal Mary Vanderwood... ¿no serán parientes?

No tenía claro si le estaba tomando el pelo o si, simplemente, intentaba ser amable. O un poco de ambas cosas.

"Seven la ha corrompido."

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me está hablando. Si me disculpa...

Se fue corriendo.

Con el trasero aún dolorido.

Y la cara encarnada y ardiendo.


	8. Maybe the next Waltz (V x MC)

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Contaba las paradas con el fin de orientarse. 

Cuando la vista no juega a tu favor es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Eso, o pedir ayuda. 

Pero todo el mundo sabía que ese precisamente no era su fuerte.

Miraba por la ventana. El día estaba nublado, lo que era un descanso para sus ojos, a pesar de las gafas de sol.

Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Alguien que, al parecer quería apropiarse de parte de su asiento.

\- Perdona, chico.

No respondió. Y su recién adquirido acompañante tampoco se apartó.

La chica sentada en frente los miró por un instante, volviendo, sin apenas perder tiempo al libro que devoraba. Era como una regañina silenciosa, tan breve como una estrella fugaz.

Podía ver el color de su pelo, pero apenas alcanzaba a leer el título de la novela que la tenía tan absorbida.

Cuatro.

Por un momento, ella volvió a mirarlo. Fue sólo un segundo. Pero él se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran oscuros. Oscuros pero tan cálidos como las brasas en invierno. Oscuros pero bonitos.

Cinco.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Y esta vez él le devolvió la mirada. Mar y montaña. Una ola que besa la arena cuando sube la marea. Un salto al vacío.

Cuando llegó la sexta parada él cerró los ojos rehuyendo tales sensaciones.

Pero en la siguiente tuvo que abrirlos ya que su compañero de asiento se iba. Y ella le sonrió, celebrando la reconquista de su sitio. 

Un escalofrío.

De la cabeza a los pies.

"No seas estúpido", se reprendió a sí mismo.

Pero, a su pesar, le devolvió la sonrisa.

En la octava parada ella cerró el libro y lo guardó en el bolso. 

Sin una barrera de papel pudo verla en su totalidad. O al menos lo intentó, dibujando en su mente las partes más borrosas, completando un retrato de corte renacentista, de belleza clásica y a la par distinta. Muy distinta a la que fue su reina.

Cuando se aproximaban a la novena, ella empezó a incorporarse. Dejando tras de sí el olor a azúcar y los polvos de hada. La ilusión de alguien que ha visto demasiadas películas y piensa que en cualquier momento empezará a sonar la música de un número de claqué, y el chico de la mirada turquesa que se sienta en frente la cogerá de la muñeca justo antes de bajarse, se apagarán las luces y empezarán a bailar un vals, como sus miradas antes.

Sería maravilloso ¿Verdad?

Pero, evidentemente, aquello no iba a pasar.

Entonces él lo oyó.

Ese sonido.

Una notificación de la aplicación de la R.F.A.

No podía ser.

Pero él se estaba quedando ciego, no sordo.

La vibración en su bolsillo le dio la respuesta definitiva.

El autobús se para.

Un mensaje de Jumin.

Y él se levanta.

Una respuesta por parte de MC.

Se levanta y quiere cogerla de la muñeca justo antes de bajarse.

Pero, efectivamente, eso sólo sale bien en las películas.

Y en vez de música, lo único que oye es la puerta cerrarse. Los murmullos del resto de la gente.

Y lo único que ve es la forma difusa de ella.

Tecleando en su teléfono.

De modo que el suyo propio vibra en su mano.


	9. The show must go on (ZEN x MC)

Nunca es agradable ver como tu novio se acuesta con otra.

Si no lo es en la ficción, mejor ni imaginar si fuera una realidad.

Zen estaba bastante ilusionado con ese nuevo papel, que traía consigo bastantes funciones en los próximos meses. El casting estaba a su altura, el guión era decente... sólo había un problema: la escena que culminaba la obra, un tórrido encuentro entre ambos protagonistas con eróticos resultados que no hacía sino poner el broche a una apasionante historia de amor que había emocionado a más de uno en la sala.

"Sólo es una obra, MC, llevan ropa interior de color piel para que no se note, por supuesto que no se la está tirando de verdad."

¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser tan condenadamente bueno? ¿Cómo era capaz de poner esa cara a pesar de no estar haciendo nada?

Por supuesto, él se lo había comentado, le había enseñado el guión, la había invitado a los ensayos... Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada organizando la siguiente fiesta por parte de la R.F.A. 

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, en primera fila, sin perderse un sólo segundo del "espectáculo".

Fantástico.

El telón cayó, seguido de los aplausos y los "bravos", los saludos de los actores y actrices, volaban flores y vítores.

Y su mirada escarlata buscándola. Para encontrarla aplaudiendo como los demás, con la mirada clavada en ninguna parte y la sonrisa rota.

Salió a buscarla apenas le dejaron bajarse del escenario, con poco más que un albornoz y, el pelo suelto y desordenado, como ella lo había visto tantas otras veces en circunstancias completamente diferentes.

\- Nena, por fin te encuentro.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Hyun, vas a coger un pasmo!

\- Sabes que me curo rápido.

\- Te he traído esto, ¡enhorabuena por el estreno!

Flores, que había comprado de camino al teatro. Tan radiantes y alegres que parecían reírse de toda la situación.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, princesa!

Ella cerró los ojos y alzo el rostro, esperando un agradecimiento que fuera más allá de las palabras.

Pero los labios de él se perdieron por el camino, posándose en su frente.

Lo miró con las cejas tan altas que iban a rozarle la raíz del pelo.

\- Mejor luego, ¿vale? Me gustaría lavarme los dientes y... no quiero que sea incómodo.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Llorar a moco tendido o mejor darle un puñetazo?

\- Será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Me acompañas? Me gustaría mucho que me contaras qué tal tu día y como van los preparativos de la fiesta, mi agente me ha dicho...

Bla bla bla.

Ya fuera por la adrenalina posterior a la obra o bien con el fin de evitar la incomodidad de la situación, él no callaba. No lo hizo cuando atravesaban las tripas del teatro y él saludaba el resto del reparto, ni cuando entraron en el camerino, ni tampoco cuando se quitó el albornoz dejando al descubierto su cuerpo.

Hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de ella, en el espejo.

Estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de piel que se reflejaba sobre dicha superficie, lentamente, como si fueran las yemas sus propias manos las que lo acariciaban, deteniéndose en cada rincón sensible, marcando cada superficie a la vista, en cada lunar, sus clavículas, la forma de la mandíbula, perdiendo más tiempo en su boca, hasta que llegó a sus ojos. 

Una mirada carnal, casi primitiva.

Donde se mezclan el deseo y la codicia.

La ira y la gula.

Él tragó saliva.

Ella dio un paso adelante, hasta rozarle la espalda con un único dedo.

\- Nena...

\- Mírame.

De nuevo, se encontró con ella en el espejo.

Y vio como le retiraba el pelo de la nuca. Vio como, de nuevo, le clavaba la mirada, a la par que sus dientes, se le clavaban en la piel entre el cuello y los hombros. Vio sus manos, acariciando su pecho, su abdomen, sus caderas...

Un nuevo mordisco más arriba.

Otro, en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Él se dio la vuelta, para tomarla en volandas y sentarla sobre la mesa del tocador.

Quería ver esa misma mirada, quería que lo devorara.

Pero sobre todo, quería besarla.

Aunque ella se apartara.

\- Creía que ibas a lavarte los dientes.

Pero la bestia no atiende a razones.

No tiene en cuenta que luego tendrán que coger un taxi para volver a casa cuando le rasga la blusa y un puñado de pequeños botones de nácar vuelan por la pequeña estancia, formando constelaciones improvisadas.

Ni tampoco que fuera hace un frío considerable, cuando le rompe las medias para llegar a su piel, anhelada y suave. Deliciosa al tacto de la lengua. Tanto la de sus piernas, la de su cuello, la de sus pechos o la que se oculta bajo las bragas.

Tan húmeda.

Desnudos por fin dejan de lado toda ficción. Sin focos ni guión se buscan dando forma a una obra independiente, con una introducción suave, un nudo en el estómago que parece aflojarse con cada movimiento de caderas, cada suspiro silenciado por la boca del otro y un desenlace que ojalá nunca llegué, y cuando lo hace es como volar, es olvido, entrega y cariño.

Es un nuevo beso en la punta de la nariz.

El improvisar una coleta de plata.

El sonreír ante los botones desperdigados por el suelo.

Y unas bragas colgando del espejo, a modo de recuerdo.


	10. Iron Maiden (707 x MC)

\- Señorita MC, ¿me permite su chaqueta, por favor?

¿Alguna vez iba a dejar de sorprenderla?

No.

Desde el gatito robot para hacerle compañía, el perro que echaba fuego por la boca, las fotos disfrazado como Rika... hasta el mismísimo instante en el que le abrió la puerta vestido con un traje de criada.

\- Vaya, gracias Mary Vanderwood.

\- Oh no no, señorita, soy la doncella 707. Para servirla en todo aquello que esté al alcance de mi mano.

Se relamió mientras decía esto último, a la par que la miraba de arriba abajo.

En fin, sus intenciones estaban bastante claras.

Pero ella no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

\- 707 no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco - dijo ella mientras se estiraba y se quitaba los zapatos - he tenido un día realmente agotador.

Agarrándolo de los tirantes del delantal lo tiró en el sofá, ella se sentó al otro extremo, estirando las piernas y colocando los pies sobre la falda de él.

\- Un buen masaje de pies no me vendría nada mal.

Esperaba haberlo sorprendido. Lo que ella no pudo ver fue el brillo malicioso de sus ojos de ámbar. Con una risita empezó a masajearle las plantas.

\- Para servirla, señorita.

Y, evidentemente, cumplió con su deber, a la par que halaba con un tono cada vez más grave.

\- ¿Sabe? Hay muchas personas que consideran los pies como una de las zonas más eróticas del cuerpo, la forma de los dedos, la curva del empeine, su prolongación hacia el tobillo.

A medida que las enumeraba, iba recorriendo cada una de las partes mencionadas, primero con las manos, después con los labios, para, a medida que ascendía por las piernas de ella, dejar paso a la lengua, que seguía el camino marcado por sus manos cuando levantaba el vestido de ella.

Su primer intento no había funcionado, pero ella no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Desde luego que no.

Se bajó del sofá, y de rodillas en el suelo, se coló entre las piernas de él.

Cierto bulto levantaba su falda un poco más allá de la ingle.

Eran las manos de ellas las que tomaron relevo a la hora de subir, despacio, esa falda negra con ribete blanco, muy despacio, un tejido suave y liviano que, irritantemente despacio dejaba al descubierto unas medias blancas sostenidas con ligas, además de, jodidamente despacio, la ropa interior negra y...

\- ¡Seven! ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Nunca ha oído hablar de las muñecas rusas, señorita? Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar uno capa tras capa.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Y lo cierto es que le encantaba.

No podía esperar a ver un poco más.

\- Ponte de pie, 707.

A la mierda el "vamos a ponérselo difícil".

Con cierta ansia, empezó por desatarle el delantal. Deslizándolo por sus brazos hasta llegar al suelo.

Le siguieron los guantes blancos. Aunque las medias siguieron en su sitio.

La mejor parte vino cuando pudo dar con el cierre del vestido, él sacó sus brazos y ella lo empujó hacia abajo, revelando su torso, enmarcado por un conjunto de tiras negras, de las que partían las ligas que sujetaban dichas medias.

Delicioso.

Evocador.

Irresistible.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

\- Me gusta demasiado. Aunque creo que hay una forma de mejorarlo.

Se fue y volvió con una cinta a juego con el resto del conjunto, tomando sus manos se las llevó a la espalda, atándolas con un precioso lazo.

\- Perfecto. Un regalo digno de la señorita de la casa.

\- Para servirla.

Él se dejó car en el sofá y ella no tardó en seguirlo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo, en busca de su boca de cereza, manchándose ambos de pintalabios, como si se devoraran en un banquete carnal, que empieza por unos labios, baja por el torso y llega hasta las piernas de él, retomando la escena en la que la habían dejado.

Él se retuerce maniatado.

Ella cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

Él suspira.

Y es cuando ella lo mira desde abajo cuando empieza a gemir. Se tensa, tiembla y termina por rogar que quiere sentirla, que quiere besarla más.

Ella no es nadie para negar un deseo mutuo y recupera su postura, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, aparta la ropa interior para empezar a moverse.

Despacio.

Arriba y abajo.

Irritantemente despacio.

Jodidamente despacio.

Al menos al principio.

Pero cuando la boca de ella le araña la zona en la que se unen el cuello del hombro, las caderas de él se elevan se mueven.

Ella lo deja hacer, pero se toca por encima de la tela, lo castiga y lo tienta, rozando todas aquellas que é ni siquiera puede llegar a rozar.

Pero él tienes sus propias armas, y a veces cambia el ritmo, a veces para.

Pero ella es jinete, es libre.

Y elige.

Elige el momento en el que va a estar completamente satisfecha.

Y no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.


	11. The Fall (Vanderwood x MC)

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó ella.

\- Estoy aterrorizado. - respondió él.

Pero no precisamente por estar encerrado en ese ascensor, colgando más allá del quinto piso. Para nada, había sobrevivido a situaciones mucho más extremas; al fin y al cabo, era un agente secreto.

No.

El miedo venía de la mano de un sentimiento nuevo, un revoloteo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, intensificado en el momento justo en el que ella se abrazó a su cuerpo cuando el ascensor dio una sacudida y pareció caer al abismo.

\- Para tener el trabajo que tienes sí que te asustas pronto.

Una risilla histérica.

\- Si yo te contara...

Si pudiera abrir la boca y decir todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza ya veríamos si era capaz de bromear. Pero eran muchos los factores que le instaban a permanecer callado:

Número 1: Su profesión. Nada de lazos sentimentales, nada de caprichos, nada de amantes.

Número 2: La sospecha de que ella trabajaba para alguien, todavía no tenía claro quién, pero no eran amigos, precisamente.

Número 3: ... El no ser correspondido. Prácticamente actuaba como un extra en toda aquella historia, si tenía en cuenta todas esas conversaciones con su subordinado, el actor de pelo teñido (vamos, ese color no podía ser natural), el ejecutivo agresivo, el niño adicto a los videojuegos y la secretaria él no era más que un cero a la izquierda.

Se podría decir que el número 3 era el peor.

Sí, era ridículo.

Él era el primero en saberlo.

El ascensor se sacudió a la par que sus pensamientos.

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte.

\- MC, no puedo respirar.

\- Te aguantas.

La cogió de los brazos, intentando separarla, pero ella puso resistencia.

\- No me sueltes. Por favor.

Nunca lo haría, claro.

Porque era un imbécil que se había pasado los factores 1 y 2 por el forro.

Y que esgrimía el número 3 como una especie de coraza que le impedía abrir la boca. Pero que a la par era un fino hilo de curiosidad.

¿Y si...?

No.

Simplemente, se sentó, apoyado en la pared del ascensor, con ella entre sus brazos. Un enredo de cuerpos.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Nunca se sabe el tiempo que vamos a estar encerrados. No sé tú, pero yo pienso esperar sentado. -sacó un paquete de tabaco de la chaqueta - ¿Quieres?

\- Vale.

Encendió el cigarro y dio la primera calada. Luego se lo pasó a ella, que se lo devolvió en silencio.

Aquello, lo mires por donde lo mires, era un beso indirecto.

\- Parece que no es tu primera vez.

\- No, no lo es.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más que deba saber?

\- Unas cuantas.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

\- Y yo tengo un contrato de confidencialidad.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Ello lo miró ¿con qué? ¿Pena? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

Y él soltó el humo, una pantalla que emborronó esos ojos. Un suspiro en busca de aire.

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo también lo siento. No te imaginas cuánto.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y así nació la historia de Vanderwood :) 


	12. Tied (Yoosung x MC)

\- ¿Yoosung?

Oscuridad y silencio.

Se suponía que él había vuelto a casa hacía horas.

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada.

Tan sólo un grito procedente de otra habitación en el momento en el que encendió la luz.

\- ¡Yoosung!

Lo primero que se puso a su alcance fue un paraguas, quizá no fuera el arma más conveniente, pero seguro que llegado el momento la adrenalina haría los deberes.

Corrió por el pasillo, perdiendo los zapatos por el camino, hasta la única sala de la que salía cierta luz.

La luz propia de una pantalla de ordenador.

Y su novio, sentado ante ella, gritando como un energúmeno mientras se afanaba sobre el teclado con una ferocidad temible.

Genial.

Otro evento del LOLOL.

Se le acercó por la espalda y le quitó con cuidado los auriculares.

\- Yoosung...

\- ¿MC? No te he oído llegar.- murmuró una disculpa a sus compañeros antes de darse la vuelta. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Está lloviendo fuera?

Miró por una de las ventanas de la habitación, percatándose de la oscuridad exterior.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Tarde.

\- Oh, lo siento, MC. Estaba con mis compañeros planeando la siguiente incursión. Si todo va según lo planeado vamos a posicionarnos bastante bien, entonces...

Seguía hablando, y de verdad que ella intentaba escucharlo.

Pero llegar a casa después de estar gran parte del día coordinando a los invitados de la siguiente fiesta para encontrar semejante situación... en fin, no era del agrado de nadie.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Apenas la miró. La pantalla reclamaba su atención.

\- Sí, claro, voy a cambiarme y creo que picaré algo antes de dormir.

\- Genial, yo voy a seguir jugando un poquito.

\- Entonces jugaremos ambos.

\- ¿Decías algo, MC?

Pero ella ya se había ido.

Tenía una idea.

Un castigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Por lo que cuando él fue en busca de un beso de buena suerte antes de la última partida no se esperaba encontrarla... así.

Había cambiado su habitual pijama por un fino camisón de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas.

Pies desnudos y mirada feroz.

\- Hola.

Él no pudo articular palabra.

\- ¿Has terminado?

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- No...

\- ¿Y te queda mucho?

\- No.

\- Perfecto.

Lo cierto es que era divertido verlo así, sorprendido, con la cabeza embotada después de tanto tiempo enfrascado en su juego.

Ella se puso en pie, cogió algo antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba el ordenador.

\- ¿No vienes? Creía que aún ibas a jugar un poco más.

La abrazó por detrás, besándole la nuca.

\- ¿Después de verte así? Creo que prefiero quedarme contigo.

Ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

\- No.

Él la miró interrogante.

\- Venga, termina. Yo te acompaño.

\- ...Va... vale.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una pizca de miedo, un toque de misterio y un puñado de... ¿qué era aquello?

Excitación. Expectación.

Volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla, y ella se sentó en sus rodillas.

Cuando intentó abrazarla, lo cogió por las muñecas.

\- De eso nada. Has estado toda la tarde atado al ordenador sin prestarme atención. Así que vamos a hacer que la cosa siga así, sólo que de una forma mucho más literal.

Se levantó y recuperó el objeto que se había traído de la otra habitación.

Una cuerda.

Él tragó saliva.

Primero, le quitó la camiseta, a la par que le impedía moverse pasando la cuerda por sus hombros, manteniéndolo pegado al respaldo de la silla, un nuevo cabo por su pecho, y otro en la cintura. Un trazado horizontal que le mordía la piel si intentaba escapar, si intentaba tocarla.

\- Dame la mano.

Obedeció sin dudarlo.

\- Buen chico.

Ante esas palabras se mordió el labio, retorciéndose en un abrazo de cuerdas, notando cierta incomodidad más allá de sus caderas.

\- Luego me ocuparé de eso.

Una de las manos la unió al ratón, y, mediante un compendio de nudos la dejó fijada al reposabrazos de la silla.

La otra la ató al pie de la pantalla, de modo que podía moverla a lo largo del teclado, pero ni por asomo acercarse a su piel.

\- ¿Estás cómodo?

\- Más o menos.

\- Bien.

Antes de apretar el último nudo, ella se coló en ese arnés improvisado, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Antes de ponerle los auriculares susurró en su oído.

\- Espero que ganes. Por mí.

Y tras darle un besito en la punta de la nariz lo dejó jugar.

Claro que ella tenía su propio juego.

Un tablero de piel que empezaba a tornarse de coral en los lugares donde le rozaban las ataduras. Como en una partida de ajedrez, el peón se adelanta, como su boca hacia el cuello de él, con regueros de besos y cadenas de mordiscos.

Siseos al micrófono.

Y quejas en los auriculares.

Con la osadía de un alfil, ella se aventura más allá de sus clavículas, por ese pecho níveo y cintura estrecha, caderas finas y... el pantalón.

La barrera ante el jaque de la reina.

Agachándose bajo la mesa desliza a una ese maldito pantalón así como la ropa interior. Lo obliga a abrir las piernas

Un tentempié antes de cenar.

Él la mira.

Y ella le muerde las inglés a modo de castigo.

Inmediatamente devuelve los ojos a la pantalla.

Pero no puede evitar echar una ojeada, sólo un instante.

Lo justo para verla sacar la legua y con ella recorrer cada centímetro de piel ahora descubierta.

Sin quererlo, se escapa un gemido

"¿Superman Yoosung? ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Estás bien?"

Mejor que bien, pero no podía permitir que el resto de sus compañeros se enteraran de lo que ahora mismo estaba pasando en esa habitación. Bajo la mesa.

La vio maniobrar e incorporarse levemente.

\- Abre la boca.

Obediente, así lo hizo.

Para encontrarse las bragas de ella rozándole el paladar.

\- Silencio.

Asintió sin demora y volvió a la partida, notando, ahora sí, la boca de ella cubriendo su erección.

Arriba y abajo.

Con un ritmo enloquecedor, lento, distrayéndolo con cada roce de dientes, de lengua.

Iba a perder, estaba seguro de ello.

Pero sus compañeros eran lo suficientemente buenos para apañárselas solos, por lo que en cuanto él dejó de teclear, ella levantó la mirada.

Volviendo a su asiento, una rodilla a cada lado de las piernas de él.

Le quitó los cascos, retiró su ropa interior de la boca.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Yoosung.

Con un suave movimiento de caderas lo notó dentro.

Con un primer gemido lo agarró del pelo.

Y con un beso derrocó al rey en su propio trono.

Jaque mate.


	13. Feliz cumpleaños (Jumin x MC)

\- Estábamos esperándolo, señor Han.

La visión que lo recibió al abrir la puerta lo dejó sin palabras.

Ella, sentada en uno de los sillones del salón, con un pequeño vestido negro, las largas piernas cruzadas y su pequeña Elizabeth en el regazo, mirándolo con cariño felino.

\- Mis dos chicas favoritas.

Sin dejar de lado la carpeta que se había traído de la oficina corrió en busca de un beso de bienvenida, caricias de bigotes y ronroneos de felicidad.

Se encontró eso y más, puesto que la gata salió a su encuentro por el camino dejando a la vista un ovillo de cuerdas rojas en el regazo de ella.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es un regalito, por tu cumpleaños.

Su mirada gris cambió en apenas un segundo, tornándose acero templado.

\- No hay regalo mejor que pasar la noche contigo.

Con una risa ella se levanta, y cogiéndolo de la corbata se la lleva a ese amplio dormitorio cuya decoración es un poco… cuestionable. En fin, se ha encargado de que sea lo más acogedor posible, con tules granates iluminados por el brillo de las peceras, velas y un suave aroma a canela.

\- Siéntate, mi princesa.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No, mi vida, siéntate tú.

Obedece con cierta cautela.

Ella se libra de la chaqueta y desabrocha la camisa.

¿La corbata? Mejor no dejarla muy lejos, dado que puede ser de utilidad.

Lo guía hasta el fondo de la cama, sentado entre almohadones, indefenso. Un poco incómodo, todo sea dicho.

\- Levanta los brazos.

Y aunque al principio no le hace caso, la compañía de ella lo insta a obedecer. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, se encuentra con las manos alzadas sobre la cabeza, amarradas a ese mismo cabecero que otras tantas veces le ha servido de ancla.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Jumin? ¿Alguna idea?

\- ¿Por qué no aflojas un poco estos nudos, MC?

\- Mejor no, estaba pensando… - se incorpora sobre el regazo de él.- que quizá lo mejor es que, por ahora, permanezcas en silencio.

Con la rapidez de un depredador le amordaza con la corbata, plantando un dulce beso en las comisuras de la boca de él.

La ve alejarse y volver con tesoros entre sus brazos. Recupera su sitio, a horcajadas sobre él.

Agarrada a sus ataduras contonea la cadera tentándolo con sutileza, mientras que su lengua recorre su cuello, clavículas, y llega a su pecho.

Primero, él nota un suave mordisco.

Después, el bocado de las cintas de cuero.

Pues ella esgrime un pequeño látigo de varias puntas, con las que ahora le acaricia el vientre, las caderas y la zona entre sus piernas.

Es curioso, porque cuando lo golpea no duele, es más la tensión, la espera y el delicioso sonido que provoca contra la piel. Apenas deja marca, al contrario que los dientes de ella, que siguen el mismo camino que las tiras hasta desabrocharle la bragueta.

Él traga saliva, atento a sus movimientos.

No será capaz de golpearlo ahí ¿verdad?

No.

En realidad sólo le acaricia, y cada pequeña punta es como prender la mecha de una vela. Arde, pero no quema.

Él deja escapar un gemido.

Y ella, en un alarde de piedad, deshace el nudo de la corbata.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Jumin?

\- Sólo estaba pensando en todo lo que voy a hacerte cuando me sueltes. Me las vas a pagar con creces, princesa.

Lo dice con una sonrisa, pero son sus ojos lo que delatan. Los que muestran todas y cada una de las ideas que pasan por su cabeza.

\- No le tengo miedo, señor Han.

Se desprende del vestido, y, para equiparar las cosas, también se deshace de los pantalones de él.

\- Tan exquisita como siempre.

Para callarlo lo besa. Pero tiene cierta razón, pues se ha esmerado en ponerse su conjunto favorito, cuidando cada detalle.

No en vano, hoy es su cumpleaños.

Por mucho que se encuentre atado a un cabecero y sin poder moverse.

Pero ella lo recompensa, deshaciéndose de las prendas restantes mientras él la mira atentamente, la acaricia con esos ojos de cristal a la par que empieza a forcejear con sus ataduras.

Cuando ella, desnuda, presiona contra su erección las sacudidas aumentan.

Cuando lo siente dentro la ferocidad de sus movimientos de cadera se traslada a sus muñecas.

Y sin mucha más resistencia, con un crujido, el cabecero cede.

Y él es libre.

\- ¡Jumin! ¡Madre mía! ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Acabas de reventar el cabecero! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

Tomándola por la cintura, la tumba sobre la cama, cerniéndose él sobre su cuerpo.

\- Esa lengua, señorita.

Sujetándola entre sus brazos la besa y acaricia, recuperando el tacto de esa piel ansiada.

Su chica.

Su reina.

Su regalo de cumpleaños.


	14. Playboy (ZEN x MC)

Posar para una revista... conocida (por así decirlo) era un privilegio que no podía rechazar. 

La carrera de Zen estaba empezando a despegar, y cualquier tipo de oportunidad debía ser aprovechada. 

Aunque... vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. 

Las condiciones de las fotografías eran un secreto bajo llave. Ni siquiera el propio actor estaba seguro de lo que iba a encontrarse. Si bien, el planteamiento inicial de la misma era, cuanto menos, interesante, rompedor, empoderante... y él quería formar parte de tal proyecto. 

A pesar de que lo que vio en un primer momento le hizo tragar saliva para intentar evitar el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta. 

Tacones, gasas, lencería y... una orejas de conejo.

El director artístico apareció cargado de bocetos que simulaban el tipo de imágenes que querían conseguir, partiendo de una sensualidad madura y sofisticada para terminar con una imagen dulce y de cierta inocencia. 

\- Te lo volveré a preguntar sin ningún tipo de compromiso ¿Quieres seguir con esto? 

¿Realmente quería? ¿Sería aquello perjudicial para su carrera o más bien todo lo contrario?

\- Empezaremos por el conjunto más discreto, por así decirlo, tú mismo decides donde están tus límites. De verdad, no queremos que esta sea una experiencia desagradable en la que hagas algo que no quieres. No es el tipo de mensaje que queremos transmitir. 

El mensaje.

Durante mucho tiempo había sido discriminado por su familia. Por ser diferente, por tener un corazón apasionado y querer subirse a un escenario. Por ese pelo de plata y ojos de rubí. 

Si él lo había pasado mal por algo tan tonto, no quería ni pensar en las personas cuyos supuestos defectos iban más allá.

\- No, estoy encantado de poder participar. Lo haré, adelante.

Cada cual era perfecto a su manera. Ser distinto no implica un defecto. 

La alegría del equipo fue suficiente para terminar de convencerlo.

\- Sabía que habíamos acertado contigo. ¡Vamos! ¡Maquillaje! ¡Id preparando el mono blanco! ¡Vamos a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta!

 

* * * * * 

 

Ella lo estaba esperando en el set. 

Su primera juez. Posiblemente, el más importante para él. 

El repiqueteo de los tacones la hizo levantar la mirada. 

Y su rostro demudó en sorpresa.

Después en sonrisa. 

Y de sus labios dejó escapar un silbido. 

\- Creo que eres la conejita más sexy que he visto nunca, Zenny.

Lo había visto maquillado unas cuantas veces pero nunca así. Las sombras de ojos resaltaban el color de sus pupilas, enmarcadas por unas pestañas que parecían extenderse hasta las estrellas. Sus labios, teñidos de carmesí, tenían la forma de un corazón y brillaban con destellos de oro. 

Seguro que sabían a fresa y fuego. 

Vestía un mono de color blanco, complementado con una pajarita deshecha y tacones del mismo color. No sabía de qué material estaba hecho, pero a pesar de cubrir prácticamente todo su cuerpo, distinguía la tensión de sus músculos, cada movimiento en su espalda. 

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te gusta? 

\- Me encanta, estás... wow. 

Por todos los miembros de la R.F.A. es sobradamente conocido el narcisismo de Zen. Pero es en esos momentos de vulnerabilidad cuando desnuda sus miedos. 

\- Yo que tú me iba yendo hacía el plató o no respondo de mis acciones. 

\- ¿Sabes, MC? No llevo nada debajo. 

Con un guiño y una sonrisa se dirige a las cámaras. 

Las vistas son de infarto, aderezadas con el leve movimiento de su cintura. 

Lleva un pompón negro en la zona lumbar que se bambolea con cada paso. 

La boca se le hace agua, como la loba que contempla a su presa antes de atacar.

Ser el espectador de una sesión de fotos puede ser algo aburrido, pero cuando tienes frente a ti semejante espectáculo... creedme cuando digo que no.

Y ella lo confirma, deleitándose en las posturas de su pareja, que a cada momento se siente más cómodo, dejándose llevar, bajando sugerentemente la cremallera delantera que cierra el mono, sonriendo provocativo y seguro. 

\- MC, hemos terminado. 

Sin apenas darse cuenta, vuelve a su lado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya?

\- Eso parece. 

\- Jo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da pena? 

\- Mucha. 

\- Bueno, siempre puedes ayudarme a vestirme para la siguiente toma.

Se lo dice a la par que se agacha para susurrarle en la oreja. Los tacones lo hacen más alto todavía, y si no fuera porque duda de su estabilidad, lo arrastraría al camerino sin demora. 

Pero tras un breve paseo llegan, y nada más entrar, él hace el ademán de quitarse las orejas.

\- Oh no, no. Déjatelas puestas. 

Lo ha arrinconado frente a la puerta, tirando del cuello del mono en busca de su boca roja. 

Efectivamente. Es fresa, menta, fuego y un toque de tabaco. Es una lengua cálida que se enreda con la propia.

Y ambas bocas teñidas cuando se separan. Como dos bestias que se devoran. 

Ella ataca su cuello a la par que va bajando la mencionada cremallera despacio. 

Lo muerde, como la presa en la que se ha convertido. 

El ritmo de la respiración de él se acelera cuando ataca sus clavículas y sigue bajando. 

Un camino carmesí que llega hasta sus caderas. Un descenso que continúa la cremallera, dejando a la vista una erección que antes luchaba contra la tela blanca. 

\- Fóllame, Hyun. 

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi reina. 

De una patada deja de lado los tacones y la levanta por las caderas sin apenas darle tiempo a quitarse las bragas. 

Apoya su espalda contra la puerta a la par que ella enreda las piernas en torno a su cintura. 

Un tirón de la goma libera su coleta de plata. 

Él gruñe mientras echa para atrás la cabeza. 

Momento que ella aprovecha para volver a atacar su cuello.

Un movimiento de caderas y lo siente más cerca que nunca, deslizándose entre sus piernas.

Embestidas lentas. 

\- ¡MC! 

Vuelven a besarse en una coreografía de dientes y lengua.

\- ¡MC!

Cierra los ojos cuando él aumenta el ritmo.

Pero al volverlos a abrir se encuentra con su semblante preocupado. 

\- ¿Estás bien?

El pintalabios impoluto, el mono abrochado. 

\- Sí, supongo. 

\- Llevas como 10 minutos mirando fijamente el plató ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Eso es baba? 

Ella se da prisa en limpiarse la boca con la manga de la chaqueta.

\- Perfectamente, Zenny. 

Aunque lo estaría mucho mejor cuando volvieran a casa, eso estaba más que claro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidme que no soy la única que está enamora de la sesión de Ezra Miller para Playboy y no puede parar de imaginarse a los chicos de la R.F.A. llevando esos preciosos conjuntos.   
> PAR FAVARR.


	15. Brandy, you're a fine girl (Jumin Han x MC)

Era la primera vez que sentía aquello por alguien.

¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Instinto? ¿Atracción?

Las definiciones se quedaban cortas para expresarlo, las palabras no bastan cuando la piel se eriza. Cada vez que él está cerca.

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado?

Una sensación arrolladora, incontenible, que te sobrepasa al ver a otro individuo. Una especie de déjà vu sin pasado ni retorno. Un hilo rojo invisible que arde ante esa mirada de acero.

Acero templado, claro.

Al menos cuando ella andaba cerca, cuando le acariciaba el pelo, cuando le besaba la palma de la mano.

Cuando podía verla desnuda, a su merced.

O, por qué no, en aquél mismo instante, con una mano a escasos centímetros del picaporte, testaruda y desobediente, negándose a dejarla escapar.

\- Jumin ¿puedes abrir la puerta o hace falta que llame al señor Kim?

Ella a su espalda, a medio camino entre la mofa y la inocencia.

\- ¿Por qué no abres tú?

\- ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Estás muy raro - con paso decidido tomó la decisión por ambos, abriendo la puerta de la discordia.

Para que él la volviera a cerrar, apoyando una mano y dejándose caer por su propio peso. Con la otra, la cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a girar el rostro, a abrir paso a la lengua de él.

No la dejó darse la vuelta mientras le subía la falda a la altura de la cintura. Tampoco cuando se abrió paso entre los botones de su camisa, acariciándola, tentándola a la par que le apartaba el pelo para lamerle la nuca.

Lo cierto es que ella no protestó. Quizás fuera cosa de que él no dejara de besarla. Quizás la humedad entre sus piernas fue consentimiento suficiente, o el hecho de que no dejara de susurrar su nombre, mordiéndose unos labios cada vez más rojos. Coral encendido.

El sonido de la hebilla al ceder cumplió un deseo no formulado.

El susurro de unos pantalones desabrochados anunciaba el fin de la espera.

Ella de espaldas, sus manos contra la puerta, la espalda arqueada.

Él anhelante, sujetándola.

Un azote.

Una protesta que muta en gemido.

Certero, rápido.

Tan húmeda.

La cadencia de sus embestidas era voraz, agotadora, pero se aseguraba de sostenerla, a la par que le tapaba la boca. Ella le mordía los dedos, él dejó varias marcas en su espalda. Ambos intentaban moverse al unísono, pero también a destiempo.

Un nuevo azote. Morder más fuerte.

Hasta que ella se deja llevar, y él la sigue sin demora.

La besa y la cuida. La admira como quien descubre que el mármol se ha vuelto carne.

\- Buena chica.

La ayuda a abrocharse la camisa, a domar aquella melena descuidada.

Y, sinceramente, si por él hubiera sido, la habría sacado de aquella oficina en volandas.

Su princesa.


	17. That's not how the story goes (ZEN x MC)

La última actuación había sido un éxito.

Como la mayoría de las noches, realmente.

No obstante, en vez de irse con sus compañeros a celebrar el éxito del último pase, se había excusado diciendo que estaba muy cansado y sólo tenía ganas de pegarse una ducha e irse a dormir.

Lo cierto es que ella había ido a verle, después de semanas separados a causa de la nueva producción de la compañía.

Parecía que aquello no iba a acabarse nunca.

Aunque las llamadas interminables estaban muy bien y lograban calmar sus ganas de estar con ella entre las sábanas, el hecho de volver al hotel donde ella se alojaba era, con creces, muchísimo mejor.

No es cuestión de mentir, estaba muy cansado. Pero el tacto de la piel ajena es siempre un buen relajante a tener en cuenta, ¿no?

Una vez llegados a la habitación, él se dejó caer en la cama cual largo era, clamando sus atenciones.

\- Nena…

\- No.

\- Porfa…

\- He dicho que no.

\- Sólo un besito chiquitín…

\- Te conozco. – le cogió una de las manos, estirando para levantarlo. – y para ti un beso nunca es suficiente. Vamos, ni siquiera has tenido la amabilidad de ducharte, si piensas que voy a acostarme con un tío que huele que apesta estás muy equivocado.

\- Vaaaale… ¿me ayudas?

\- Claro, Zenny.

Ambos se van juntos al baño.

Primero ha de librarse la capa de maquillaje. Bien es verdad que al actuar desde un escenario con la luz dándote directamente en la cara hace que la mayoría de la pintura se vaya degastando, pero siempre quedan restos, y ella no va a permitir que el maquillaje estropee la maravillosa piel de él.

\- Siéntate.- le dice señalando el retrete.

Obedientemente él se sienta. Ella busca las toallitas y demás cosméticos que completan la (interminable) rutina facial de él.

Una vez con todo al alcance de la mano, ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, quedando frente a frente y lo empieza a desmaquillar con delicadeza.

Evidentemente, el peliblanco no se lo pone fácil.

Aprovechando cada vez que baja la guardia para robarle un beso, una caricia detrás de la oreja, un pequeño bocado en el cuello.

\- Las manos quietas, colega.

Si ella lo dice…

Le recorre la espalda para dejarlas apoyadas sobre el culo de ella, agarrándolo con fuerza e invitándola a acercarse más, aumentando cierta fricción más allá del ombligo de ambos que hacía que empezaran a perder la concentración en lo que estaban haciendo.

Desmaquillar al actor, eso.

Estarse quieto, claro.

\- Eres lo peor.

Le dice ella, y ahora sí que lo besa de verdad, y las manos ya no pueden estar quietas.

\- ¿Me acompañas a la ducha?

\- Sabes de sobra que sí.

Entre risas se persiguen por el baño y el primero en ser pillado paga prenda y, literalmente, se desprende de una. Entre besos y más besos, las yemas de los dedos dejan paso a las uñas y las respiraciones empiezan a entremezclarse con el vapor del agua caliente al, por fin, abrir el grifo.

Se empapan en el calor del otro.

Se empañan los espejos.

Pero dentro de la pasión también hay un pequeño hueco para la ternura.

Como cuando ella le enjabona el pelo y le masajea la cabeza, no sin, antes de terminar, darle un tirón a su coleta de plata para volver a unir los labios.

O cuando él extiende jabón por el cuerpo de ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel desde los pies a la cabeza, con ciertas paradas en zonas estratégicas, pues sus pechos se yerguen apetitosos y él no le teme al aliento de burbujas.

Aunque el agua está caliente, el ardor que se extiende desde el bajo vientre de ambos es mayor, por ello, cuando ella lo empuja, obligándolo a sentarse en el borde la bañera, ya no importa si les cortan el agua o se enfada el dueño del hotel.

\- ¿Vas a bailar para mí, princesa?

Ella se acomoda en su regazo, con cuidado de no resbalar. Como al principio pero con mucha menos ropa.

Con una mano se sujeta a los hombros de él.

Con la otra, vuelve a tomar su coleta, como una amazona la brida del caballo.

\- Depende de lo que entiendas por bailar, Hyun. Y tú, ¿vas a gemir para mí?

Es una pregunta trampa, realizada en el momento justo en el que acomoda la erección de él entre sus piernas y baja las caderas.

El primer gemido es, más que nada, de sorpresa.

Le sigue una risa cómplice.

Una embestida mutua.

Compañeros en un crimen que tendrá sus consecuencias en la factura del agua, disfrutando de la adrenalina que brota del movimiento ajeno, del tacto desnudo y la piel que resbala dentro y fuera.

Las manos de él son como las de la sirena que guía al marinero a las profundidades, sujetándola en pleno aleteo de caderas, controlando la velocidad, para, en el momento justo, volver a la superficie.

Una bocanada de aire que sabe a labios del otro.

Una chispa en forma de hormigueo que se extiende por todo el cuerpo.

Una mirada escarlata que la lleva a tocar el cielo.


End file.
